Breaking News
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: LGxKimishima oneshot. There's a shooting at the FBI. What happens to Little Guy?


**A/N: Hey guys! Back again! So I was thinking of making a youtube video with LGxKimishima moments in it. I'll let you know how that goes. Here's another oneshot! :) Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**

**Breaking News**

Naomi and Alyssa were curled up on her couch, Alyssa's head in Naomi's lap, wathing "Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego." Naomi glanced at the digital clock on the cable box. It was almost eight thirty. Little Guy was supposed to drop by almost an hour ago.

Naomi shook her head. She shouldn't be worrying. Little Guy surely had a reason for being late. She turned her attention back to the television right as the show went to commercial break.

"Hey Naomi?" Alyssa piped up, interrupting the car commercial.

"Yes Alyssa?" She began stroking her hair softly.

"Are you okay?" Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Alyssa turned so that she was looking up at her adoptive mother.

"You seem worried." Naomi looked at her daughter, smiling softly.

"I'm fine. Thank you for being concerned." Alyssa returned her smile and focused back on the television.

Naomi began to stare out of the window, hoping that Little Guy's car would pull into her driveway.

"Hey!" Alyssa suddenly cried, sitting up quickly. Naomi looked at the TV and saw the words 'Breaking News' flashing across the screen.

"Lisa Sawyer here with Channel 7 evening news. We have just received word of a shooting at the FBI. The facility is now under lockdown until the suspect is caught and only the injured have been transported out. Stay tuned for more information." The television switched back to Carmen Sandiego, Alyssa content that her program had resumed. Naomi, on the other hand, was freaking out.

Little Guy was at his office doing some research before he was supposed to drop by with the information he had found. Had he been injured during the shooting?

"Just then, the phone rang. Naomi leaned over the end of the couch to the end table, grabbing the cordless phone. She hit the talk button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Naomi?"

"Chief Wayne?"

"Yes. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Bad news? Naomi hoped Alyssa couldn't hear the Chief through the phone.

"What is it?"

"Well, there was an incident at the FBI, which you may or may not have heard of. Anyway, your liaison, Agent Navel, was shot."

Naomi dropped the phone and it clattered to the floor. Alyssa jumped when she heard the noise, seeing the phone on the floor. She picked it up and handed it back to Naomi.

"You dropped the phone Naomi." Naomi swallowed hard and took the phone from Alyssa.

"It seems I have. Thank you Alyssa."

"Naomi. I think you should head over to Resurgam and see him."

"I'll do that Chief. Thank you." Naomi ended the call, slowly placing the phone on the couch, her hands trembling.

"Naomi, what's wrong?" Alyssa questioned.

"Little Guy has been hurt. We need to go see him at the hospital."

"Oh no!" Alyssa cried, hopping up from her spot in Naomi's lap. "Let's go, hurry up!"

* * *

Alyssa ran down the halls of Resurgam Hospital screaming at the top of her lungs "Little Guy! Little Guy!" Naomi followed behind her, her heels clicking on the floor.

"Please Alyssa, don't run."

"We have to find Little Guy!" she wailed, peeking into every room they passed. She poked her head into a room, crying "Little Guy!" and ran inside. Naomi sighed, following her daughter inside. Alyssa had hopped on Little Guy's bed and was hugging him tightly, Little Guy chuckling as she did so. When Naomi entered, he looked up, and they locked eyes.

"Agent. How are you feeling?" She asked him as she sat down in the chair beside his bed, Alyssa's coat still in her arms.

"I feel like I just got run over by a truck." He smiled weakly at her, trying to get her to crack a smile.

So far it wasn't working.

"Where did it hit you?" She asked, not wanting to say the word 'bullet' in from of Alyssa. She didn't want her daughter to worry too much.

"My shoulder. Tore through a couple tendons and came clean out the other side, thankfully not severing any arteries. I won't really be able to move my arm well for another couple of weeks, but I'll survive." Little Guy shrugged, wincing in the process. Naomi shook her head sadly, fixing her gaze on Alyssa's coat.

"If I hadn't told you to do that research—"

"Doctor," Little Guy said, interrupting her. "I would've stayed and done it anyway, regardless of whether or not you had told me to do it. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

The looked at each other, blue eyes meeting blue eyes, and Naomi nodded.

"So who was it?" Naomi asked.

"One of the Agents. I guess he had some mental problems; he went completely nuts. Agent Mulder. It's really too bad." Naomi nodded, silently agreeing. They all sat there in silence for a few moments before Naomi stood up.

"I'm going to go get some coffee. Would you like some Agent?" She asked Little Guy.

"Sure," he answered. Naomi leaned over, pushing his hair aside and kissing his forehead softly.

"Don't let Alyssa go anywhere." She turned and left the room, Little Guy watching her figure retreat down the hallway. He sighed deeply.

"Of course Doctor."

* * *

**If anyone understood the 'Agent Mulder' reference, I'll love you forever! 3 Oh yeah, haha, and reviews much appreciated! :D**


End file.
